Haunting Me
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: HidaShika. Shikamaru should've known better. You can't kill an immortal.


_Haunting Me_

by _Belladonna Andromeda_

_-_

Genre – Dark Romance/Angst

Warnings – Violence, Yaoi, mentions of character death, oral sex

Pairings – Hidan x Shikamaru (mentions of Kakuzu x Hidan, Asuma x Kurenai & Shikamaru x Temari)

Summary – Shikamaru should've known better. You can't kill an immortal.

000

When one saw Shikamaru walk the streets of Konoha they would see nothing abnormal about him. He would be talking to his friends, Chouji or Ino or Naruto, or walking side by side with his girlfriend. People would smile and greet him as he passed them. He would smile back as lazily as ever.

Sometimes there would be a hint of loneliness and sorrow when he sat by himself in the place where Asuma and he would play shogi. But many understood. He had recently lost a precious person. He had burdened himself in taking care of his former sensei's pregnant wife. He was mourning and that was alright. They would leave him alone to cry.

But what many did not know was that Shikamaru was _not_ alone. He was never alone these days. Not since… _that _happened. And it was killing him. The strong, suffocating hands of his immortal ghost were hurting him. His voice was taunting him. He could only pretend for so long. He could only pretend until he went insane. Then again, maybe he already was.

Shikamaru could feel him smirk against his neck. The arms around him tightened, "Brooding again, ya little fuck?"

"Whenever you let me."

His laughter blew cold air onto his skin. Shikamaru shivered, "I try, seriously. Gotta be a good influence to the younger generation and shit, ya know?"

"And you're doing a great job, I'm sure."

The ghost's hands, which had an iron grip on his clothes, traveled higher to his chest until cold fingers lifted his chin up, "You feel it?", he whispered into Shikamaru's ear, causing goose bumps. He hated those fingers. Cold fingers weren't supposed to burn like that.

"F-feel what… Hidan?", How could he not be insane with a man like that haunting him until eternity? His arms forever wrapped painfully tight around his chest, his freezing breath forever giving him goosebumps, his voice forever whispering and screaming in his ear, his cold skin always burning, his naked body always shivering and pressed against him.

Hidan was definitely not sane. Shikamaru knew that. Hidan was an absolute madman, but a madman with emotions nonetheless. Sometimes when he was lonely he would sweetly whisper into his ear and the strangling hold would turn into something akin to a loving embrace. When he was sad he'd cry on his shoulder, sobbing his dead lover's name and cling onto him, gripping Shikamaru's body as if he were afraid it would disappear. When he was angry he would scream and yell, and his nails would dig into his flesh. But the worst was when he was jealous.

Hidan had lost everything. The only thing he had now was Shikamaru, the one who took it all away from him. And he clung onto him almost desperately. When he was with his friends he would insult them, hiss at them. When he was with Temari… Hidan went crazy. He would scream bloody murder, claw at his skin, pull at his hair until he couldn't take it anymore and left, leaving his girlfriend surprised and confused.

Shikamaru sighed, remembering what had occurred the day before.

//

_Shikamaru walked down the street. Temari had send a message that she would be waiting for him in a popular restaurant. He didn't look forward to their date. Not because of Temari- she was a lovely girl. But he knew Hidan would ruin it. The ghost had already given him a preview:_

When he read the note over his shoulder his grip tightened so much Shikamaru felt his ribs bend painfully.

'Going to run off to your girlfriend like a little bitch, are you?' He had whispered venomously. He had spat on the paper and bit him in the neck, 'You're _mine_!'

_Shikamaru sighed. Hidan had left some very suspicious marks around his neck with his biting and sucking. If Temari saw those she would surely accuse him of cheating and break it off. _

_He stepped into the restaurant, trying to ignore Hidan's crazy screaming. His girlfriend was waving enthusiastically at him, her giant fan placed beside her. Shikamaru forced a smile to his face and walked over._

'_Hi, Shika. Glad you could make it. For a moment I feared you were on a mission.' Temari said with a smirk. Shikamaru smiled and nodded. He saw her lips move, but he couldn't hear her. All he heard was him._

'_Kill her! Kill her! Slit her throat! Bash her head against the wall until it breaks in your hand! Kill her!!'_

_Temari nervously returned the smile. She looked around uneasily before turning to him again, 'Look, Shika, I know Asuma's death is really bothering you. I understand if you want to be alone for a while. I just thought I could cheer you up, you know?'_

_Shikamaru barely managed to catch himself from laughing bitterly. Alone? He was never alone. Temari caught the flash of bitter emotion. Mistaking it for a want for comfort she tried to place her hand on top of his only to retreat it when a blinding pain shot through her arm. Looking down she saw four deep scratches. _

_Shikamaru's eyes widened. Behind him Hidan was licking his bloody fingers with a sadistic smile. Slowly Temari lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes were wider than his, her face showing a feeling of betrayal. Panic shot through Shikamaru._

'_No.' He breathed hastily, 'No, I didn't- I didn't do that, I swear!'_

_Temari nodded jerkily, looking utterly unconvinced, but she didn't leave. That meant something. Shikamaru was still tense though. Hidan had never physically attacked anyone, just him. Because of that he thought the ghost couldn't, but he had been wrong. Knowing this Shikamaru feared he'd do it again. If he could hurt them… he could kill them._

'_I-I'm sorry, Tem-', Shikamaru stopped. The scarf he had wrapped around his neck to cover the marks now laid on the floor. Hidan laughed in his ear._

//

"The pain? You feel the fucking pain??", Hidan hissed into his ear, "I feel pain. Usually I lovepain, but _this_. This is _torture_. This _doesn't feel good!_"

Shikamaru knew how it went so he kept quiet. There was no reasoning with Hidan. He had tried countless of times, but it never worked. It only made things worse. The best was to keep quiet, apologize when he'd allow it and try to comfort him. But it was difficult. Hidan didn't want to be comforted. He wanted revenge… He wouldn't stop until Shikamaru lost his mind.

"Because of you I lost _everything!_ I've lost my freedom, my faith! I even lost my fucking lover!", louder and louder with every word, "You _killed_ him!"

"No, I didn't."

"No, no, you didn't, did you? You didn't even kill _me_."

"I'm sorry.", Shikamaru didn't like how he said it these days. He didn't say it with menace anymore. He just wanted to be left alone. He wanted to rest. But what was worse was that he wanted the same for Hidan. He wanted the man to pass on. He wanted him to find the peace he was craving for.

Hidan screamed. Shikamaru hated the sound. He hated the feeling of tears falling on the skin of his neck and travelling down his back. He hated the name he would scream over and over again. _Kakuzu…Kakuzu…_

"Sorry? _Sorry??_", The arms were crushing him. Shikamaru couldn't breathe anymore, "_Stop fucking haunting me!!_"

Who was haunting who? Shikamaru didn't know anymore. Not since the first day Hidan had half begged, half screamed the accursed sentence to him. All he knew was that it hurt.

Shikamaru finally understood Hidan when he said immortality was a curse. He would do anything to stop the screaming, the crushing hold, the tears. _Anything_.

Hidan would always be there. Always remind him of what happened, what had been done, what had been lost. He couldn't let go, the man was bound to this world, bound to _him_. With Hidan's soul connected to his Shikamaru had become immortal.

Unable to keep them inside any longer Shikamaru cried. He silently let the tears escape as Hidan's scream shook the world. Yet no one but him seemed to hear it. Shikamaru cried even when the screaming stopped. For a moment the hold loosened and then hands started rubbing circles on his stomach and petting his arms. Hidan was comforting him. At least that's what he thoughts until the hands started unbuttoning his shirt.

Gently the ghost removed it. His breath shaky, his cold hands leaving burning marks on his skin as they roamed over his body, touching it as if they were lovers. Soft lips pressed themselves against his neck, almost shyly.

Shikamaru wanted to tell him to stop, but for some reason he couldn't. His own breathing hitched when Hidan began fumbling with the zipper of his pants. Cold hands slid down his chest, past the rim of his boxers, but instead of going straight for the trophy they parted ways and began caressing his thighs. Shikamaru froze nonetheless. His heart beating violently against his chest. Hidan giggled as if he could feel his nervousness. A finger traced the length of his erect member with a feathery touch. Shikamaru cursed. When had he become aroused?

Hidan's touches were soft as if he were a child petting a cat for the first time. More out of curiosity than anything else. But Shikamaru knew better. The madman had been lovers with Kakuzu and Shikamaru was almost positive that he hadn't been the only one Hidan had been with. No doubt that he had experience.

Shikamaru felt boneless as he was shifted. He was now face to face with his ghost. Hidan stared at him. His face calm, his eyes wild. Then he was laid down on the floor. His stomach twisted with all kinds of emotions- nervousness, shame, lust, fear- as he felt Hidan slid down his body. The physical contact never broken.

Soon a tongue licked the tip of his member. Shikamaru bit his lip, guiltily trying to repress the memories of Asuma's death. But his shivers and pleas didn't make Hidan stop. A mouth replaced the tongue and Shikamaru began crying again. This time he sobbed. It was wrong. It was so, so wrong. But it felt so good. He hadn't felt so good in weeks. He tried to ignore the name Hidan was moaning.

Sobs mixed with moans and with a final suck Shikamaru came with a pained cry. With his body hot and covered in sweat Hidan's skin felt even colder. He climbed back up until they were looking straight into each other's eyes. Shikamaru's eyes widened. Hidan was smiling at him. In the moonlight he looked like an angel.

'You feel it?', he asked for the second time that day, 'Feels good, right?'

Something in Shikamaru broke. A powerful feeling unlike anything he ever felt spread through his veins like poison. He screamed. Loud and uncontrollable. Hidan laughed. He once again wrapped his arms around the genius, placing his chin on the boy's shoulder, 'It's just you and me. Forever.'

_Stop fucking haunting me…_


End file.
